Perfect
by SpacedOutAnna
Summary: One of my views of after 'Endgame'. WARNING to all J/Cers- this contains mush of the C/7 variety. Chapter 3 added! (Note: I'm looking for a beta reader to help me with this series...)
1. Default Chapter

Perfect ****

Perfect

By Anna ([goddess_fanaticism@yahoo.com][1]**)**

He stood on the grassy hill, overlooking the vista. It was lush and green, there seemed to be trees everywhere, and he could almost _feel_ the animals around. Life permeated the air, and he took a deep breath. He was home. This was Earth. This wasn't a holoprogram, or dream. He wasn't going to wake up- though he thought he might, it was too perfect. 

The Rainforest was behind him, carefully preserved since it's near destruction in the beginning of the 21st century. He appreciated it now, after being away for so long. He was no longer a hunted man, could come to Earth and stand on the soil of his ancestors. 

The man glanced down at the Starfleet badge on his chest, mulling over how much he had changed since giving the order to go into the Badlands, saying that the Cardassians would never catch them there. Seven long years ago.

His mind was thinking of the past, the last few days filled with parties celebrating Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, no time for solitude until now. Time before he took a new assignment, a time to think. He was thinking so heard, he didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind him.

"Chakotay?"

The Commander turned around and smiled. She looked so beautiful, standing there in blue slacks and shirt, the sun shining on her blond hair, glinting off the implants above her eye- much like his tattoo.

Seven tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

Chakotay smiled, "Thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Everything." He sighed, and beckoned for her to come closer. She did, and he took her hand in his own, running his fingers over the metal ridges.

"Everything? A little ambitious, perhaps?" She replied, looking over the South American landscape.

"It's been my first time to think since getting back."

Seven sighed, "I know what you mean. Starfleet Medical will not laeve me alone." 

Chakotay frowned, "They have no right…"

"They are curious." Seven smiled at him, "But they can look at all of the Doctor's files. They are just… persistent."

"Too persistent." Chakotay grumbled.

"And you are too protective."

"Don't I have a right to be?" He asked.

"Of course you do." Seven replied. The former Borg looked over the view. "It's beautiful here."

"I know. I wanted to take my leave here, to reconnect with Earth." Chakkkotay told her.

Seven looked down. "I never connected. I was born on Earth, but do not remember it. I have no memories of it."

Chakotay reached over with his hand, lifting her chin. "Then make new memories." He kissed her, softly and gently. 

His commbadge beeped.

Chakotay swore, and Seven looked at him with amusement. "I thought you said we would turn the commsystem off."

"I forgot. But I'm not going to answer it, I'm on leave." Chakotay pulled the badge off his shirt and with one heave, threw it away, into the rainforest. Seven gaped at him.

"But what if it's an emergency?" 

Chakotay shrugged, smiling at her. "This is too a perfect a moment to ruin." And he pulled her into his arms, their lips meeting for an uninterrupted kiss. 

   [1]: mailto:goddess_fanaticism@yahoo.com



	2. Part 2

The stars had never seemed so bright, so right. So close to being perfect. Seven (_Annika_… she reminded herself) shifted, pulling the blanket closer around her, looking up at the dark sky. 

She had spent most of her life in pursuit of perfection, the order and organization of the Borg driving her to do things which gave her nightmares now. Perfection _had_ been the intense hierachy, no arguments, just one whole working. Voyager had shown her another side to rightness. Chakotay was showing her a completely new side of perfection, one full of passion and searing kisses in the night. A faint blush crept over Sev- Annika's cheeks as she remembered the things he had taught her that night. Being with him was most definitely not irrevalent.

Annika was alone outside, Chakotay talking to Captain Janeway on the screen in his small cottage. Seven had answered the call, the flush of sex still glowing on her skin, the blanket around her. There had been no mistaking the look of pain in the Captain's eyes, and the barely civil tone in which she asked to speak with Chakotay.

Seven of Nine would not have cared that she hurt the older woman's feelings, but Annika did. Kathryn Janeway had replaced the mother she had really never known- and the knowledge that she was responsible for some of her pain brought a long a feeling she had just learned to identify. Guilt.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She turned and smiled to see Chakotay step out. Her smile faded when she saw the stormy look on his face.

"I take it, you and the Captain were not able to 'patch things up'?" Annika asked, standing.

"She's a stubborn woman." Chakotay grumbled, reaching for Annika.

She stopped him. "You too are stubborn."

Chakotay sighed. "She's hurt right now. And when I'm woken up in the middle of the night, I'm never at my most reasonable."

Annika favored him with a slight smile. "We weren't sleeping."

Chakotay couldn't help but grin at that. He kised her quickly, pulled her into the circle of his arms. He looked down. "We have to go back to San Francisco."

Annika frowned. "Why?"

"Reassignment." The word that the entire crew of Voyager had been dreading.

Annika nodded. "I'll go pack. But first…." Their lips met again, and Seven of Nine thoought to herself. 

_I have found perfection._


	3. Tears Unshed

Tears Unshed ****

Tears Unshed

This is the third in what definitely is developing into a long series. I'd just like to tahnk everyone who has sent me such great reviews, pushing me to keep going, especially Garnet. Enjoy and please review!

A shimmer of blue and Chakotay was no longer in Buenos Aries. A shimmer and blue, and Annika and he stood on the transporter pad in the heart of Starfleet Command. A familiar face waited for them at the door.

"Chakotay," Tom P{arid grinned coming over to them. "It's good to see you."

"No kidding, Paris. I never thought there'd be the day I'd be glad to see your face." Chakotay laughed as the two men slapped eachother on the back.

"Chakotay, be civil," Annika admonizhed gently. Tom was amazed at how much she had changed in the two months since she and Chakotay had holed up in South America. Her skin was now golden from the sun, and her hair wasnow much lighter. But it wasn't how she looked, or the fact that she was wearing casual slacks and a tunic that amazed him. It was the light in her eyes, the warmth of her smile and her affectionate kiss on his cheek which made Tom's jaw hang.

"Seven- wow, you look incredible!" he remarked.

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Tom. But I prefer Annika now. Should we go?"

"Oh- of course." Tom led them out of the transporter room, noticing how comfortably _Annika_'s hand seemed to fit in Chakotay's. And he understood why the Captain (or should he say Admiral) had been in such a mood last night, after she had spoken to Chakotay.

The threesome walked down the winding corrdors, Sevenignoring the looks she was favored with, and Chakotay frowning slightly. When she gave him a sardonic look, his jealousy seemed to evaporate under her blue eyes, and Tom hid a grin.

Tom didn't know how they did it, but Starfleet had managed to amass the entire crew of Voyager after they had dispersed around the galaxy. So today, while it was one most dreaded, it was like a reunion for the crew that had grown so close. When they entered the room, Chakotay and Annika were instantly greeted enthusiastically. Hugs and kisses for both, but everyone was amazed as Tom at Annika's transformation for cool Borg to loving woman.

Tom made his way over to his wife, who stood by the windows sipping a glass of wine, watching the couple.

"Is _that_ Seven?" B'Elanna asked, unbelieving.

"That's _Annika_." Tom corrected, taking a sip from her glass. "Where's Miral?"

"Sue has her, and she's making the rounds. Our daughter is charmer." B'Elanna laughed, tracking the fromer engineer carrying her daughter with her eyes. She watched Chakotay greet the baby with a big smile, and take Miral from Susan Nicoletti. "I've never seen Chakotay look happier or more, relaxed."

"I think, they're a good influences. They bring out the light for eachother." Tom mused. 

Annika had made their way over to them, and greeted B'Elanna with a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Same here. Sev- Annika, I'm just amazed at how much you've changed." B'Elanna confessed.

The former drone regarded her thoughtfully. " You know what? I am too."

Chakotay was bouncing Miral on his knee when Kathryn Janeway came towards him, two glasses in hand. On this rare occasion, she wasn't in unifrom, but was wearing a long green dress. 

"Chakotay." 

He looked up from the baby, and smiled slightly. "Kathryn, it's good to see you." He handed the baby to Sue and stood up, somewhat awkwardly.

Kathryn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, but he didn't return it. They stood for a moment before she met his eyes. "I think we need to talk." He agreed and they walked away from the group, out onto a balcony overlooking San Francisco.

"I got you a glass of wine," Kathryn offered, passing him a glass, but he shook his head.

"I'm not one for alcohol these days." He looked over the skyline. "I'm sorry about last night." he said finally.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one who contacted you." Kathryn asked lightly, trying to cover up the hurt beneath them.

"I'm sorry Seven answered it, you shouldn't have had to seen that."

"What, you're apologizing for having your… your…"

"My partner?" He suggested helpfully.

"You're apologzing that _she_ answered it?…" Kathryn's voice difted off and then solidified. "You should apologize. I didn't need it thrown in my face."

"I didn't want to have it thrown in your face. But what did you expect, Kathryn? That I would be alone? Pining for you?" Chakotay's voice was harsh as she looked at her.

Kathryn didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know. I wanted you to be."

"Kathryn, you're one of my best friends but…." He leaned over. "I wasn't going to wait forever." 

The words, spoken so close to her ear, struck her like a physical blow "I knew that, somewhere in me I knew that. But I never expected you to find someone, never expected you to fall in love right in front of me. Especially not with Seven," she whispered.

"Annika." He corrected quietly. " She prefers Annika."

Kathryn turned aroudn to see her, standing with Tom, B'Elanna and Harry. She saw her laugh, and almost cried. " She's different now. You're different now."

"We fit, Kathryn, we bring out the parts in eachother that we didn't even know existed. I love her, Kathryn." Chakotay told her quietly, simply.

"You're happy." She wished he wasn't.

"Yes, we are."

Kathryn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again, this time he returned the embrace. "Then I'm happy for you." She put on a brave face, knowing she would cry tonight. 


End file.
